


Pink cards and pillow hearts.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol is jealous of a box of gifts.





	Pink cards and pillow hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol grunts under his breath, peeking through the Teachers Room's small window how the halls are brightly decorated in red, pink and white. Paper hearts glued to the walls, glitter and cardboard cupids hanging from the ceiling and big, glittery _"LOVE IS IN THE AIR"_ letters all over the announcements' board next to the showcase of trophies. He manages to catch from the corner of his eyes a young couple, the boy is shyly offering the girl a red rose and a small, pink box of chocolates; she squeals and excitedly takes her gifts. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, is Valentine's Day and that can only mean one thing─

"Did you see him today?" Chanyeol hears a girl saying to her friend the moment they walk by the door and Chanyeol is casually coming out of the room, needing a bathroom with urgency.

"Of course! He looks so cute with that sweater!"

Chanyeol’s ears perk up, He knows who they’re talking about, and he also knows his husband looks cute on that sweater he decided to wear today because well, he gave it to him as a birthday present last year

Every year is the same. Every Valentine's Day and every White Day, he has to handle the fact that his husband is loved by many and all. They both teach at the same high school and it’s no secret how Baekhyun has the whole school, including some teachers, at his feet, it's a big problem. Chanyeol knows is stupid, but he can't help it, he can't help the jealousy that builds in his stomach every time he sees his husband happily chatting with other teachers and students, laughing and smiling that precious smile that reaches his eyes and makes them crinkle like tiny, little stars.

Today is no exception and it's hard because no one even know they’re married. They've decided to be professional and keep their personal lives out of school’s related matters. Chanyeol spends the following hours making deaf ears and ignoring all kinds of comments about his husband.

Chanyeol arrives home first that afternoon. He changes his clothes for something more comfortable and gets started with dinner, something easy but nice that he knows Baekhyun will like. They've never been fond of going out to celebrate that day in particular —too crowded—, preferring to stay home, cuddling on the couch and eating junk food until they feel like exploding.

The front door opens an hour later and a soft _I'm home_ reaches Chanyeol’s ears. Chanyeol twitches his lips on a small smile and waits. He hears Baekhyun letting out a long and loud sigh and the muffled sound of a cardboard box being dropped over the dinner table. Curious, Chanyeol peeks through the door, watching as the shorter wipes an invisible drop of sweat from his forehead, leaves his bag on the couch and removes his jacket.

"It smells delicious." Baekhyun says when he notices Chanyeol on the door frame. "Is it my favorite?" He smirks. Chanyeol nods. "You're the best." The older says, getting on his tiptoes to leave a kiss on his husband's lips. "I'm gonna freshen up and I'll be back, okay?" Before Chanyeol can answer, Baekhyun scurries away.

When he comes back to the living room, hair still damp and warm into Chanyeol's favorite pair of sweatpants and hoodie, he quirks an eyebrow at the sight of his husband sitting on the couch, the cardboard box on his lap as he goes through all the gifts he received during the day. Baekhyun chuckles, knowing what comes next.

"A pillow heart, really?" Chanyeol says, holding up the fluffy, read pillow with the shape of a heart.

"What? It's looks comfy." Baekhyun shrugs as he plops himself down next to the younger.

Chanyeol frowns and continues with his expedition. He pulls out from pink post-it notes with cheesy messages and drawn hearts all over the surface to well-elaborated cards with much deeper thoughts and meanings; expensive boxes of chocolates, flowers and all kinds of candies for the occasion.

"I can deal with students giving you these corny gifts, but other teachers..." Chanyeol says, pursing his lips and dropping the small candy bar into the box.

"You know there’s no reason for you to be jealous, baby." Baekhyun assures him with a childish tone, using his finger to caress his husband's jawline.

"There is! You know is not fair." Chanyeol pouts, folding his arms against his chest. "You have no idea how much I would like to send you an enormous bouquet of roses, a huge teddy bear with your name on it and a box of your disgustingly expensive favorite chocolates and let everyone know you’re mine." He continues saying as he takes Baekhyun by the wrist and pulls him close, almost sitting him on his lap.

"But _I am_ yours and I belong to you only." Baekhyun answers, threading his fingers in Chanyeol's black locks.

"I know that." Chanyeol mumbles while he nuzzles his nose on the older's neck. "Why don't you go to the study room? There's a surprise there for you."

"Yeol..."

"I know we said no gifts but I couldn't help it. Go."

Baekhyun jumps off Chanyeol's lap and Chanyeol spanks his butt before he can scurry away, gaining a high pitched squeal and curse followed by his name. Chanyeol waits for the moment the surprised is revealed.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims at the gifts waiting for him on the couch.

Chanyeol smirks, hoping his husband likes the enormous bouquet of roses, the huge teddy bear with his name on it and his disgustingly expensive favorite chocolates.


End file.
